Food Fantasy Wiki:Policy
All users are to comply with Wikia's global policies as well as their Terms of use. In addition, there are some local policies here on Food Fantasy Wiki. Notes *Users are not expected to read or memorize any or all policies. *Policies are rules of thumb and are here for reference. *Users who break one or more local policies will have their actions fixed or undone. Breaking the non site-wide policies are unlikely to get a user in trouble unless it becomes a common and seemingly intentional occurrence. *This article will be amended as seen fit by the admins. Staff Feel free to contact any active admin if you have questions regarding the game, the wiki or this page. Note that although this is the official Food Fantasy wiki, only user Food fantasy is affiliated with Elex Tech. Content Only facts and confirmed information are accepted on content pages. Opinions, speculations, or assumptions can be discussed in the comments section of a page, in a Blog Post or in Discussions. Any information that is unconfirmed shall have a notice stating such. Translations Not all Food Soul stories are available in-game, so fan-translations are welcome! * Note that we prioritize quality over quantity/speed. * This is to prevent the spread of false information. Instead of using Google Translate for the sake of filling up a page, contact one of the translators listed here to do it (or google translate it and ask these translators to proofread it). Feel free to ask to be added to this list! * Yorutoki * BelgianElbow False/inaccurate information is worse than no information at all. Note: However, this doesn't mean the use of Google Translate is prohibited on the wiki, but it can be used for assisting. A much more viable option is to cross-reference and use different translators to gain an accurate meaning of the text. Leaks Unreleased content can sometimes be obtained from the game's files (food souls, fallen angels, etc.), and we would prefer if you do not share them here directly. Instead of uploading leaked images to the wiki, you can link them from off-site. A good rule of thumb is whether any version of the game's social media has talked about it. *If they have, go ahead with it! *If not, there's plenty of places to discuss apart from this wiki! (tumblr, twitter, reddit, etc.) This should go without saying, but please do not make pages for leaked Food Souls and Fallen Angels either! Uploading leaked images won't result in a ban, but the images will be deleted and you may get a warning. Summoning Recipes Summoning recipes have been disabled. Policy Violations You are not allowed to: * Spam or vandalise the wiki. * Use profane, abusive or inappropriate language. Swearing is okay, but not when used excessively or targeted at someone else with malicious intent. Violation of these rules will result in a 1 week ban. A more severe ban will take place if rules are violated multiple times intentionally. During the ban period, you will still be able to post on your own message wall. Discuss the ban with the moderators this way. A page will be protected (sysop edit only) if it is vandalised frequently. Images Images that are meant to be used often (i.e. ingredients, dishes, food souls) should be uploaded as a png. This is so it can be as high quality as possible, and can easily be replaced with a transparent version if needed. Please avoid uploading non-official art (from other games, fanart, etc.) without permission. You can link to it in comments by pasting its URL instead. See Category:Images for a full list of current categories. Food Souls Fallen Angels Other Voice Lines #Our priority is official English subtitles as they are written in-game (spelling corrections and similar minor changes are allowed). #Missing in-game English subtitles can be transcribed from official voiceline files if we have them. #We welcome fan-translated lines from Japanese and Chinese to English when there are no English subtitles or when many voicelines differ significantly from the official English subtitles (see Yunnan Noodles). Differences between English voicelines and non-English voicelines can be mentioned in notes when there are few of them (see Marshmallow, see the ). See Category:Voice Lines for additional details.